Hiyori Lala
About Hiyori Lala has a black eyes, inside color pink lavender light and outline color pink lavender, has a wings if he become angel. Abilities Hiyori Lala's weapons: His weapons is solar light sword (it's can become spear). Fly fast: Flying fast Hallow shield: he can make a surrounded shield him, his shield never destroy because it's a hallow shield (he can move with shield and if the enemy touch the shield, the enemy will be injured.) Hallow light: Create 3 beam of light down from heaven, the light can destroy everything, the enemy can't evade from it and it's can revive the dead (only Hiyori Lala can do it) The light shine: Shoot a ray of light, the light can distinguish who is the enemy, who is his team. If a light hits a teammate, allies will be blessed (health and shield to protect if someone in the team is injured), if the light hits the enemy, the enemy will be wounded and stunned for 10 seconds. Trivia *He's a Slush fighter and a member of Hyun's dojo *He's an angel, he can transform evil because he has 2 soul: Angel and Evil *He's alway going with Destiny *He's co-leader team "Azelisk" *The hallow shield can disable if under water. *He alway happy, sociable with everybody, He is only doing, join good things, not doing, not join the bad things because he's angel. Hiyori Lian (the demon transform of Hiyori Lala) Hiyori Lian has a red eyes (like eyes demon's), inside and outline color dark purple. He has wings, tail (yeah... you look at the picture) Abilities Hiyori Lian's weapon: (like Angel but have one different is Evil's weapons fire color purple) Hell round: Hell round can make the enemy can not use their skill and can not fight Hiyori Lian's tentacles: His tentacles can catch phantom and shadow (if tentacles did have fire), can fight, can be assembled to form a shield, if he has team, these tentacles will run fast at team to protect or when the team and he meet danger, can burn themselves to catch the shadow and phantom. Run, fly fast: Run or fly fast than Angel hiyori Lian's tentacles (from hell round): Like the power "Hiyori Lian's tentacles" but have one difference is the tentacles can make the enemy can't do everything (even can not use the power) Trivia * He can become evil if somebody winner angel, do a bad work or he's Self-transforming. * He can transform Hiyori Lala if he's lose * The demon can control by Hiyori Lala or Hiyori Lian. * He always brings discord to people, he just do, join good and bad things. Do not do and not join the good because he is the devil. * He rarely do evil for everyone because he's will be stop by Hiyori Lala. * he can disguise become Hiyori Lala, to distinguish real Hiyori Lala, look at his eyes, if the eyes are black is Hiyori Lala, if the eyes are red is Hiyori Lian is disguising. gallery Capture.PNG|Hiyori Lala with his cloak Capture3.PNG|Hiyori Lian's wings and tail Untitled.png|Hiyori Lian's power tentacles and hell round Hiyori Lala's skill.PNG|Hiyori Lian's the tentacles did fire Team azelisk requested by kiyianaliqeela-dbuoxz6.jpg|By kiyianaliqeela (1) Team azelisk gacha studio by kiyianaliqeela-dbu67vt.jpg|By kiyianaliqeela (2) Hiyori Lala and Destiny - Requested by Lala.png|By The Fan of wiki Hiyori Lala Fan Art by Kiki.png|By phuongkiki (1) Category:Shadow Lala's OC stickman Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki